The Adventure of Anita, Tiffany and Candice
by SaveOurSeeker
Summary: The Adventure of Anita, Tiffany and Candice with Leo, Prince Richard and Richard Rahl  A story written by several people on Facebook.


**I don't own the Legend of the Seeker. My native language isn't English so sorry for any mistakes.**

**This story has been written by Ralph, to cheer up Anita. It's just supposed to be fun. He writes it with several other people at Facebook. We're trying to get 1.2 million comments on a post to break the Guinness' record. We do all of this to get more attention to our cause: getting Legend of the Seeker back for more seasons.**

**I'll update this story as the story continues on Facebook. The story was originally just comments on a post but I put them together and added something to make it more fluently and readable. I'm sorry if I missed any mistakes.**

_Chapter 1_

Anita was riding on an empty road, all by herself when suddenly her horse tripped. Its leg was hurt and Anita could no longer ride on the animal. She stroked the animal over its neck. She looked around, hoping to see anything that could help her or her horse. But there was nothing. The road and area was empty. Anita didn't feel at ease, her at the empty road by herself. She sensed that trouble was on its way. She took the saddle and the bridle of the horse's back. She could do nothing else but leave the horse behind to find help. She stroked its neck on more time and she wander off for help. She ran through the forest, into a field of grass, her white dress flowing in the wind. She could smell the lavender that was growing in the fields. It calmed her down in a way.

Anita ran onto an hill. As she arrived at the top of the hill, she stumbled upon the lonely farm hand Leo. He was kneeling next to a stream, pouring cold water on his shirtless body to cool off from the exertion. Anita swooned the second she saw him. Leo quickly jumped to his feet to catch the fallen maiden.

His face was so close to hers. Anita looked in her eyes and she could no longer speak a word.

'Good day, fair beauty,' Leo smiled. 'Where hast thou been all my life?' He leaned in closer, their eyes still locked since both were unable to break their longing gaze. His lips slowly came closer to hers, when suddenly several bandits surrounded them. Leo jumped into action, ready to protect his beautiful maiden.

'Not a hair on her head will be touched this day!' he shouted at the bandits. They started to laugh. Anita became furious when she heard them laugh.

'No hair you say?' one of the bandits asked taunting.

'How does several sound?' another bandit said. Anita pushed Leo out of the way and with the speed of a viper she sent all the bandits onto the ground. All moaned in pain. Anita stood next to a stunned Leo and she admonished them.

'You best get moving!' she told them. 'Or you will feel my wrath! Nobody messes with _my_ Leo!' The bandits ran of as quick as they could, far away from the maiden who had defeated them with one push. Leo and Anita rushed to each other and embraced.

'I have dreamed of you all my life,' Leo told her.

'Oh Leo,' Anita stumbled. 'I have dreamed of a man who would save me from bandits. Sweep me of my feet. And make my woman hood come alive.' Leo kissed Anita with a soft passionate heat that ran through her entire body. There were heaving bosoms and fire. The passion was so great that Leo passed out from the ecstasy. Anita was simple too much woman for him. Anita lowered Leo to the ground. She walked over to the stream to get some cool water for him. Gently and caringly she wiped his forehead to revive him. Slowly he gazed up at her.

'Are you an angel?' he managed to ask.

'I am one of three sisters, born of magic,' she answered him softly. Over the rise two women appeared. Anita continued her story. 'We're being hunted by an evil queen who is jealous of our beauty.' She pointed at the closet woman. 'This is my sister, she has the power of Dance and Music. She can entrance everyone.' Anita pointed at the woman next to Candice. 'And she is my sister Tiffany. She uses an Agiel to bend people to her will. My power is to make handsome men fall in love with me and makes anyone tell me the truth.' She touched Leo's cheek. 'No man before has been able to meet my gaze like you.' Her bosom was still heaving. Leo jumped up, feeling a lot better.

'I'll help you with your quest, my love!' he told her determined, holding her hands in his.

'Are you sure you can trust him, sister?' Tiffany asked and she took a step closer to Leo. 'Perhaps I should poke him with my Agiel to be sure?' Leo looked a little frightened at the Agiel in her hand.

'Do you want me to train him, Anita?' Tiffany asked and she already pointed the Agiel at Leo.

'Hmm, do you think he needs it, Tiff?' Anita asked.

'Yes,' Tiffany answered. 'He needs some training in stamina. He did pass out on you.'

'That's true,' Anita admitted. 'Okay, what would you do?

'We could just sing and dance,' Candice suggested. 'Have some fun? Though I think Anita would have more fun than us.' Candice was ignored by her sisters as they went on about how Tiffany would train Leo.

'Hmm…my methods would be unorthodox…so the power of Anita's love would save him from the taste of my Agiel.'

* * *

><p>Leo passed Tiffany's training and with the three sisters they left the stream. Leo had offered when to take them to his home, where they would be safe from the evil queen. His house was just on the other side of the ridge. Leo was stumbling on his way as he was still distracted by Anita's beauty and he kept stealing glances of her. As they head down the ridge into the valley where Leo lived, the glow of the setting sun warmed them and casted a beautiful glow around Leo's house. They were greeted by Leo's two brothers who emerged from the house and came running towards them.<p>

'Oh, I forgot to mention I have two brothers,' Leo said. Candice and Tiffany giggled. His brothers had been cutting wood so they weren't wearing their shirts. It exposed their really fine abs. The two brothers stopped in their tracks as soon as they saw Candice and Tiffany. They muttered something to each other before turning to Leo.

'What's going on brother?'

'We have never seen such beautiful maidens in all the world!' Tiffany grabbed her Agiel, ready to train them.

'What are you going to do to them?' Candice asked.

'Train them,' Tiffany answered.

'Can I train them as well?' Candice wondered. 'Do some dancing and singing?' Tiffany nodded and they stepped closer to the brothers. Anita stopped them.

'Remember: you may want to keep them when you're done,' she told her sisters. 'So you might not want to do any real harm.'

'Well…' Candice said and then she looked at Tiffany. 'Hey sis, if we kill them, you could give them the breath of life, right?'

'Oh yes,' Tiffany answered. 'And then we can train them some more.'

'But then we would need their names,' Candice said, turning to Leo.

'My brother's names are Prince Richard and Richard Rahl,' Leo told her. The brothers offered the sisters to enter the house for some food and drinks and Tiffany and Candice forgot about their training. They all entered the humble abode. It was warmed by the cozy fire in a large stone fireplace.

'I really hope they're men who can cook,' Anita whispered at her sisters, who nodded in agreement.

'Ladies, we're cooking a roast,' Prince Richard told them. 'It would be our honor if you could join us for dinner.'

'Yummy, roast!' Anita said excited. 'We would be delighted to join you!'

'Men who can cook!' Tiffany exclaimed. 'We got lucky!'

'Please ladies,' Richard Rahl said and he pointed at the fireplace. 'Come sit by the fire and warm yourselves, as we finish preparing the meal.' The sisters sat down and warmed themselves and watched the brothers cooks.

'I have told my brothers about your plight,' Leo told them after some time. 'And we pledge our lives to protect you.'

'Oh, they're romantic as well!' Anita said to her sisters. 'Wow, those guys are real gentlemen!'

'My brothers fell in love with you on first sight,' Leo told Candice and Tiffany. 'They told me that they had never seen such beauty before. And when they gazed inot your eyes, and saw your souls, they fell madly in love with you.

'How romantic,' Tiffany sighed. 'Gazing into our eyes and seeing our souls…it is melting my tough Mord-Sith exterior.'

'We now understand why the evil queen is out to get all three of you,' Leo continued. 'She is so jealous of your beauty. She is afraid the people will all rally to you and she will lose her throne. She made a pact with the evil sorceress Drucilla.' Prince Richard and Richard Rahl came with the finished roast and they all started to eat their delicious supper. Little did our merry band know that they were being watched. The sisters and their hosts finished the tasty meal when they heard a sound outside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>

**Please join us in our quest at Facebook to break the record: facebook(dot)com/groups/269657990457 and get more attention for our cause!**


End file.
